Arms
by Ducklings
Summary: Bolin starts to develop feelings for Tenzin's oldest daughter. After Bolin's startling confession, Jinora doesn't know what to think of this 18-year-old Earthbender.
1. Chapter 1: The Confession

**Author's Note:** _Bolinora is beautiful, and nothing hurts. Well, this is my first fanfiction :) I plan to keep this relatively short... only a few chapters long. Please enjoy though! Rated Teen because of... you know... age difference. Dedicating this to all you Tumblr people who originially made me fall in love with the pairing._

"Jinora, I love you!"

"What?"

A moment later, Bolin found his strong hands reaching over the table and firmly grasping onto the young Airbender's tiny wrists. Jinora looked at the 18 year old man sitting across from her. A pang of uneasiness rushed through her body as her heart raced. She noticed Bolin's forehead glimmering with sweat, and her own hand palms following suit.

"I said I love you." Bolin repeated more quietly. His green eyes locked onto Jinora's, and she quickly turned her head away breaking the gaze.

_Where did this come from_, Jinora thought. Just a few seconds ago, they were sitting at the table in silence, completing their own individual business. Bolin had come to the dining room to brew a cup of tea for Korra who had caught a fever the past weekend and was isolated in her room. Jinora had been reading an article in the paper about startling discoveries about turtle-duck eating habits. She hadn't even noticed Bolin's presence until now.

"I don't... I don't know what to say," Jinora uttered, feeling her knees shaking. As she began to slip her arms away from his grasp, he tightened his hold unwilling to let her go just yet.

"It's... it's o-okay," Bolin stuttered, "don't say anything. Just hear me out."

Jinora looked away. _Why does have to be Korra sick now? Out of all times?_

Bolin continued, "I know it sounds creepy. But for the record, I'm not a creep or anything. We've known each other for months now, Jinora. You wouldn't say we're strangers, would you? I don't think we are. We're good friends. You're a great gal. You're really smart, you're mature- I don't think I've ever met anyone as mature- and you laugh at my jokes. No one laughs at my jokes. You're beautiful too."

He heard a whimper.

"And I mean to say, you're really something, Jinora. You don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know that I really like you. I love you."

He let go of her wrists, and before he knew it, she was scampering out of the dining room in tears.


	2. Chapter 2: A Hundred Years

**Chapter 2 - A Hundred Years**

Jinora locked herself in her room that night.

Bolin sat in a chair at Korra's bedside with his face buried into his palms.

"Korra... what did I do?" he grumbled.

"Well, you confessed to a 10-year-old prepubescent girl," Korra snorted nasally from under the bedsheets.

He sighed and collapsed backwards, falling onto the mattress right below Korra's toes. "I just can't help it. I really do like Jinora. I've told you before."

"And I've told you before that you need to stop it. Aren't there rules or laws or codes in Republic City against people like you?" Korra retorted before falling into a fit of coughs.

"Korra! I'm not some sort of _pedophile_!" Bolin cried out defensively. And before the Avatar could open her mouth to snap out some smart remark, Bolin slammed his fist against the nearest pillow. "It's not like I'm a _pervert_ or anything. I don't want any physical stuff with her. I care about her. I actually care about her."

Korra sighed. "Why, Bolin?"

"I-I-I don't know," he stammered. "You know I've had my fair share of girlfriends in the past. They don't care about me. They care about my image. My fame. My good looks."

Korra snickered. _Good looks_.

"Half of the chicks I've dated have never even _laughed _at my jokes. And the other half would just give me this phony fake laughter. But Jinora... she laughs at all my jokes. She thinks I'm funniest person alive in Republic City. And it's so genuine," Bolin smiled lopsidedly thinking of it. "She's got brains too. Even though she's just ten, she has the mind of someone like me or you."

Korra shook her head. "Bolin, I'm sorry, but no matter how mature Jinora is for her age, she's still ten, and you're still eighteen. Nothing's going to change," she paused. "Imagine what Tenzin would say!"

"Age is just age. Isn't Pema millenniums younger than Tenzin anyways?"

"It doesn't matter. In the state we're in, you and Jinora aren't going to work."

"Maybe I don't care whether or not we'll work," Bolin mumbled silently, now looking out the window positioned above Korra's bed, "I just wanted her to know that I care for her. If current conditions won't let us be together... or even if _Jinora_ doesn't want us to be together... it's not going to change the way I feel for her. I want to always be here for her... so I can protect her..._so nothing can hurt her_."

"You really like Jinora?" Korra asked between sniffles.

"I'd wait a hundred years for her."

Korra sighed and then surrendered into a smile. "Well, you'll certainly have to wait then. A hundred years might be overshooting it a little though."


	3. Chapter 3: Meadow Vole & Turtle Seal

**Chapter 3 – The Meadow Vole and The Turtle Seal**

_Note: This is sort of a dull filler chapter because I needed to leave something here before I leave out of town, but there are some details which will be important in the following chapters. I'm returning Tuesday, and hopefully I'll get Chapter 4 up then!_

"I don't need a babysitter, Dad!" Jinora insisted desperately as she followed her father into the living room.

Tenzin opened an umbrella while shepherding Ikki and Meelo outside the door. He was taking the little ones to see the doctor after they had both reported painful toothaches the evening before, most likely from the bag of sweets Korra brought home the other day.

"Jinora, you know how unsafe things are now," Tenzin sighed.

"Then I'll just go with you."

"You need to focus on your studies. We'll be back before you know it," he patted her head affectionately. "Mako and Korra had previous plans, but I was able to contact Bolin. He will take good care of you."

_"Bolin?"_

Jinora placed her hand on her forehead exasperatedly. Tenzin kissed her goodbye before taking the younger ones by the hand and departing.

It had been a month since the confession, and Jinora and Bolin hadn't seen each other once in that time. When he'd have to come over to visit Korra, Jinora would always isolate herself in the library or in her own room in order to prevent any kind of contact. She also refrained from inviting him to her birthday party last weekend even though _Mako_ was more than welcome.

A few moments later, the front door opened, and sure enough, Bolin tripped inside. He hadn't brought an umbrella or a coat, and the consequences were apparent.

"Hiya Jinora," he smiled, closing the door behind him. He slipped off his wet boots and whistled casually while making his way into the dining room as if his soggy head of hair and drenched clothing were nothing to him.

"There are some towels in the washing room," Jinora said quietly with a feeling of pity for the poor man.

"Hey, thanks!" he waved as he disappeared into the hallway.

The young Airbender hovered over the puddle which Bolin left in the living room and shook her head, knowing she would be the one to wipe it up. Bolin was a man, yet he hardly behaved like one. He had the mind of a child. Jinora was only eleven, and even _she_ realized this.

As she positioned herself to airbend the water away, the glimpse of a reflection in Bolin's puddle caught her eye. Jinora's image stared blankly while mimicking the expression on her face. She acknowledged the eleven year old in that puddle. The mere child. Or was she?

Jinora had always been mature for her age, especially compared to her siblings. She enjoyed learning, and was unusually book-smart for such a young child. She would even assist Korra occasionally when she struggled with recalling the history of the bending world- a subject Jinora took great passion in.

Jinora was no child. She was an adult, even if her body shape told her otherwise.

After getting rid of Bolin's puddle (as well as the tens of mud tracks left around the house), Jinora retreated into the dining room only to find him sitting cross-legged at the table- the same table where he had confessed to her. Before she could turn around and attempt to leave unnoticed, Bolin stopped her.

"Jinora! Take a look at this."

She silently obeyed and made her way next to him, kneeling down. "What is it?"

He held out a tiny red book towards her. "I was shopping the other day at the market... and I saw a book. Well, I know you really like books so... I-I-I got it for you!"

"That's really nice of you, Bolin. Thank you," Jinora smiled as she received the book with obvious fake enthusiasm. Although she was proficient in many skills, acting was not one of them. She hurried out the door while feeling Bolin's eyes on her the whole way.

After finally reaching the refuge of her own bedroom, she examined the little book in her palms. _The Meadow Vole and The Turtle Seal_, the title read. The book itself was less than ten pages long, and most of its contents consisted of watercolor illustrations.

It was a _children's_ book, Jinora chuckled as she pictured Bolin at one of the market stands thinking of an appropriate way to impress an eleven year old child. It was a cute attempt, she admitted as she pocketed the book and fell back into her bed sheets. She would remind herself to give the book to Meelo later. It would be of more use to him, and he certainly needed to brush up on his basic reading abilities.

Down the hallway, Bolin stared into his teacup as he listened to the constant sound of raindrops hitting the roof.


	4. Chapter 4: Illumination

**Chapter 4 - Illumination **

It continued to storm. Bouts of lightning struck throughout quickly followed by rolling spells of loud thunder.

That night, Bolin tiredly fell asleep in the dining hall. The sound of the strident weather filled the empty silence of Air Temple Island.

Tenzin and the two youngest kids had not yet returned from Republic City, and they probably would not until the next morning. Oogie was never able to fly in storms- Tenzin wouldn't allow it. It was a safety hazard to everyone.

As the rain crashed on, Jinora cried in her bed. It was around midnight.

_She had never been alone during lightning. _

One particular strike of thunder aroused Bolin from his slumber. As he regained consciousness, he tried to remember where he was. _Babysitting Jinora... _he recalled drowsily. A heat of irritation overcame him. He shouldn't have agreed with Tenzin to babysit his eldest daughter. It was a mistake. He knew how uncomfortable he made her, and it killed him. He felt like a monster, like he was doing more harm than good to her. He had only wanted to be there for Jinora, but now he was only being counterproductive by making her feel unsafe.

Where was Tenzin anyways?

He heard whimpering coming from the other room. He sighed. Was he making Jinora that upset?

He would leave. Yes. That sounded like the most logical answer. If being in her life meant making her miserable, there was no point. He picked up his rucksack and slung it over his shoulder. He would tell Jinora he needed to go- she would be at peace then.

After slipping on his still-soggy boots, he knocked on Jinora's door. He still heard her sobbing, but he tried his hardest to ignore it.

"Hey Jinora? I uh... I have to go. Tell your dad I'm sorry, but I'm late to um, probending practice. Tenzin will be here in the morning, I'm sure."

His excuse didn't even make sense at 12:54 AM.

Bolin was surprised to see the door swing open, and even more surprised to see Jinora appear and wrap her arms around his waist in one quick motion. She was shaking, almost convulsing.

"D-d-don't leave me Bolin. Not now. _Please not now_."

The entire building was dark. A flash of lightning illuminated the structure for a single moment, and darkness immediately swallowed the hallway once again. Jinora was on her knees now, curling into a ball at Bolin's feet. She cried harder.

"Are you scared? Of.. of... lightning?" he asked as he kneeled down as well, placing his hand on Jinora's soft hair. His face relaxed into a smile. "It's okay you know."

Another flash of lightning. Jinora gasped.

Bolin put his arms around the frightened child. She buried his face into his jacket, quivering.

"You know, I used to be afraid of lightning too when I was your age," he said as he rested his chin on her head, "and when Mako figured out how to generate lightning... I was just so scared of him. I stopped talking to him for weeks. "

Jinora looked up curiously, her eyes still sparkling with tears.

"But of course, Mako was my _brother. _I had realized that I let an irrational fear get in the way of our relationship. And that realization made my fear disappear... completely."

"S-so you're not scared anymore?" her small voice questioned.

"Not at all."

Jinora buried herself deeper into Bolin's embrace, still trembling every time lightning would strike. The two children held each other in the empty hallway for what seemed like several hours, or days, or years, while listening to the sound of the rain and their own heartbeats.

_The tiny Meadow Vole looked at the much larger Turtle Seal and said, "We're so different Turtle Seal. I'm too small, and you're too big. I live on land, and you live on water. You eat fish, and I eat nuts."_

_The big Turtle Seal only smiled. "Oh Meadow Vole, I see not a single difference."_

_"Open your eyes," the tiny Meadow Vole frowned._

_"My eyes have been opened. Yes, there are some barriers. But listen to me Meadow Vole: there is no barrier that can stop me from protecting you from the harm that comes your way."_

_"You will protect me, Turtle Seal? Even though you are large, and I am small? Even though you swim in the water, and I walk on land? Even though you eat fish, and I prefer nuts?"_

_"I will, Meadow Vole."_


End file.
